


Slowly Killing Me

by adrienette_4_ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Protective Chat Noir, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienette_4_ever/pseuds/adrienette_4_ever
Summary: Just when Adrien thought his nightmare  was about to end only realizing it was the start of a new beginning. While Ladybug suffers from severe head trauma leaving her in a comatose state. It's up to Adrien to keep Ladybug's newly discovered identity a secret. All while finding a way to stop the Akumas without her. Will Adrien survive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my very first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic. I apologize for any mistakes that I made this chapter. Thank you Amy for proofreading this chapter for me since English is not my first language so I still struggle at the tiniest things 

Rain. It was raining.

The rain felt like bullets for his gun. Every drop sounds like a bomb. The splashes reminded him of fire surrounding him. All the bad memories and regrets they're all coming back to him. He heard a gentle soft voice calling him “Chat! Chat!”.He recognized that voice anywhere, it was ladybug. Chat couldn't believe what he was hearing. It suddenly felt like all of the suffering and pain were all worth it. Finally It was all over all the . He wasn't alone anymore, the months that felt like years was over. Adrien! Marinette said. As Chat followed the sound of her voice leading him to the Eiffel tower he finally saw her. Her hair was unusually down, she was wearing a light and flow white dress with a tint of pink at the bottom. Chat couldn't believe it, she was right there, he ran towards her but suddenly stopped himself as a dark past continues to haunt him. Chat squeezed his eyes shut trying not to remember. Chat was holding his head twisting and turning eventually dropping to his knees,  
banging his head on the concrete but that didn't prevent him from remembering. He wanted it to stop he wanted to forget. Suddenly he heard an explosion.   
*BOOM*  
“No no no please this can't be happening,not again not again not now!”   
Chat open his eyes and she was gone Marinette was gone. “Marinette! Marinette! Please come back I need you,please don't leave me again”. Chat began to sob he closed his eyes as he asked Plagg to de transform him. A flash of green lightning surrounding him. The rain was still pouring forming puddles on the ground. Chat felt weak again he felt pain, staring at the reflection of his face in the puddle only reminding him of his flaws on that day. Where he could've lost could've lost her for good. The sound of her screaming that played in his head “please stop!” Chat pleadingly said at the top of his voice.The puddle looked like blood where he was kneeling in moments after the accident he remembered seeing her terrified face seconds before boulders completely crushed her. “Ladybug watch out!” Chat said running out breath trying to push her out the way but he was too late the boulders completely crushed her. “No no no no nononono!” Chat eyes started to water as his blood ran cold he felt butterflies in his stomach he knew what was going to happen. His heart started to skip. As he tried to lift up the boulders off of her but no matter how hard he tries it wasn't enough for him to free her. He started to see blood seeping out of the boulders. His heart stopped, he couldn't move he was completely paralyzed he felt claustrophobic in his own body. He couldn't speak nor hear he couldn't do anything his ears wouldn't stop ringing it annoyed him so much “ stop stop please I'm begging you!” Eventually the ringing annoyed him so much that build so much rage into him like no other. He never saw a part of him like this before, it was completely new. It felt like he was completely different person.”What is going on” but he knew it wasn't time for questions. Chat could feel a sudden tingle to his forearm all the way to his fingertips. It was enough for him to summon Cataclysm at least. “Cataclysm!” He yelled. Hardly moving a muscle. Suddenly a black ball materialized hovering on his hand with tiny black particles surrounding his fist. As he started to see more blood seeping out trying not to look down thinking it would be safe at the top of the mountain as he climbed at the top. Just made him realize what his city had become. Everyone looks so terrified, running for their lives,no hope in their eyes his heart pinched. Finally looking down and realizing he couldn't stop the Akuma well at least not by himself he needed her he needed ladybug. Squatting down putting pressure and his fist. That killed him inside “It hurts it hurts” his tears started to shed, losing his balance but the small touch of the cataclysm could destroy it all. With all of his strength he was able to lift up his body grabbing the edge of the rock soonly realizing he made a mistake. “There's no going back now” he said with a calming voice Chat could've fallen to his death and he knew it, he was ready “there's no point of living without her” Chat said,he closed eyes waiting for the impact “Chat Noir! PLEASE DON’T SHE’S ALIVE!” A soft high pitched voice said his eyes widened suddenly changing his train of thought he wanted to see her. Chat had to think quickly Ladybug wasn't there to catch him he didn't know what to do as anxiety started to kick in he didn't want to die anymore. He was so stupid “I'm never going to see her again” Chat choked “farewell M’lady” Chat’s last words well least a thought. He close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
